


Van Helsing

by Anscharius



Series: Interludes [2]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anscharius/pseuds/Anscharius





	

Au final, ils n’avaient jamais réussi à faire Van Helsing. Il fallait s’y attendre vu leur vie. Après, il fallait l’avouer : si d’un côté, il était curieux de découvrir ce que Seth aurait fait, de l’autre il n’était pas pressé de savoir ce qu’il aurait pu inventer. Il pouvait se révéler très imaginatif. Surtout lorsqu’il s’agissait de se venger. 

Sûr, il aurait du éviter de le mordre aussi fort. Mais parfois, l’instinct reprenait le dessus.

Par exemple, la première fois qu'il l'avait mordu. La première fois qu'il avait mordu même. 

Il n'avait pas fait exprès de laisser une telle marque. Il avait paru tellement sûr de lui cette première nuit. Tellement au courant de tout. Alors qu’il avait tout à apprendre. Par exemple, il n’avait su que des mois plus tard pourquoi certaines morsures laissaient des cicatrices indélébiles et d'autres non…

Enfin du coup, si, il était curieux de savoir ce qui aurait pu se passer. Et surtout, il était déçu parce qu’ils n’avaient eu aucun moment à eux depuis cette nuit.

 

Ils avaient fini par pouvoir se donner un lieu et une heure de rendez-vous avec Kate. Elle était venue, saine et sauve, à leur plus grand soulagement. Mais elle avait été suivie. 

Leurs poursuivants ne leur avaient pas lâché la grappe pendant des jours, jusqu’à ce qu’ils réussissent à se débarrasser d’eux. De manière permanente, mais un peu trop visible. Du coup, au lieu d’avoir des mafieux à leur poursuite, il y avait à présent les forces de l’ordre. 

Ces dernières, vexées d’avoir été obligées de ressusciter les Gecko, étaient aussi dangereuses que les mafieux. Et Seth, qui refusait catégoriquement de remettre les pieds en prison, les avait obligé à se planquer à nouveau. Sans qu’ils se séparent cette fois. 

Kate avait pu rester avec eux et c’était vraiment un plus. Ils pouvaient surveiller leurs arrières. Ils pouvaient tranquillement planifier la suite des évènements. Et leur planque était nettement plus satisfaisante que la dernière. 

Seul problème, lui, Richie, devait trouver sa pitance dans les rues. Et cette fois, ils avaient décidé de se planquer dans une ville, à l’inverse des habitudes des Gecko. Pas de motel, mais un vrai hôtel. Effectivement, les flics n’avaient pas pensé à les chercher là. 

Sauf que pendant que Seth et Kate pouvaient s’amuser à explorer le menu du room service, lui, devait arpenter des rues sales et malodorantes à la recherche de ses proies. La lie de l’humanité, les raclures qui ne méritaient plus de vivre. Et qui se trouvaient plus facilement dans les quartiers les plus glauques de la ville. 

Parfois, il regrettait ce deal qu’ils avaient fait lui, Seth et le peace-keeper.

Il commençait à en avoir marre de cette noirceur, de ces ratés, de ces vies gâchées. Rien. Pas le moindre petit truc, pas le moindre talent caché dans ses victimes. Cette ville était désespérante. Il avait pris l’habitude de trouver au moins un petit quelque chose qui permettait de faire passer les horreurs qu’il absorbait. 

Il était à deux doigts de demander à Seth de le nourrir à nouveau. Il avait l’impression que ces âmes le salissaient, le trainaient dans la gadoue, le plongeaient dans le caniveau avec elles.

Mais Seth ne pouvait pas le nourrir tous les jours. Surtout lorsque Kate était avec eux. Il y avait des choses qu’ils ne pouvaient pas partager tous les trois. Des choses qui ne restaient qu’entre lui et Seth.  
En plus, il n’avait pas encore réussi à trouver comment faisait les autres. Comme Santanico avait fait avec sa copine. Pouvoir faire des repas légers régulièrement. Ne jamais vider complètement sa proie. Le privilège de l’âge de ne pouvoir faire que des petits repas ? Lui, il lui fallait un vrai diner régulièrement.

C’est comme ça qu’il se retrouvait une nouvelle fois dans les rues du pire quartier de cette ville. Il lui avait bien fallu une heure pour trouver sa proie. Un mac qui mettait des gamines dans la rue. Des gamines maigres et droguées. Une vraie saloperie qui ne méritait strictement pas de vivre une soirée de plus. 

Toujours suivre le code : on ne s’en prend pas aux civils. 

Il l’avait suivi jusqu’à une ruelle sombre et l’avait acculé contre un mur de poubelles. Lui avait décrit en menus détails, sans rien lui épargner, ce qu’il allait lui faire subir. Avait savouré sa terreur lorsqu’il lui avait montré ses yeux de serpent. Avait ri lorsqu’il avait sorti son flingue. Lui avait montré les crocs en feulant. L’avait complètement brisé lorsqu’il lui avait prouvé que ses balles ne pouvaient rien contre lui. Puis l’avait achevé lorsqu’il avait planté ses crocs dans sa gorge et l’avait vidé de son âme et de son sang. 

Sombre, glauque. L’esprit minable d’une petite frappe qui prenait son pied en faisant souffrir les autres.

Il allait retirer ses crocs de sa proie lorsqu’il avait entendu un bruit derrière lui. 

Avant qu’il ait pu se retourner, un choc violent à l’arrière de son crâne l’avait jeté au sol. Un sac en tissu noir l’aveugla tandis que des liens se resserraient autour de sa gorge. Une piqûre soudaine dans son cou et il se sentit glisser dans l’inconscience. 

 

*******************************************************

 

Richie reprit connaissance avec un sursaut. Dans le noir. Un goût de médicament dans la bouche. Il voulut se redresser, vite. Quitter cette position de faiblesse. Un réflexe, alors qu’il n’était pas encore complètement conscient. 

Mais ses mouvements furent stoppés nets. Des chaînes le maintenait écartelé, sur le dos, à même le sol. Le sac en tissu était toujours sur sa tête, l’aveuglant. 

Pire, un objet en cuir et en métal avait été attaché autour de sa tête. Un bâillon ou une muselière. Quelque chose qui l’empêchait d’écarter ses mâchoires, de fermer la bouche et surtout, vu le bout de métal recouvert de cuir qu’il avait entre les dents, qui l’empêcherait de déployer ses crocs. Ou de respirer correctement.

Tout en essayant de se calmer, de reprendre le contrôle de son esprit, il en arriva à la conclusion que son agresseur savait parfaitement à quoi il avait affaire.

Sa vue n’étant pas disponible, Richie fut contrait de se servir de ses sens restants. Son ouïe, pour deviner qu’il était seul. Pas un seul battement de coeur, pas un souffle. Son toucher : il était sur un support confortable mais pas très épais. A en juger, un matelas de camping, comme il en avait utilisé pendant les cinq années où son frère était en prison. Et en dessous, une bâche, qu’il entendait bruisser sous les chaînes. Le sol était sec et froid, avec une odeur caractéristique de produits chimiques. Sûrement un garage, mais peu ou pas utilisé. Et, sur la muselière et le sac, une odeur familière : Seth.

Richie se détendit. Il inspira calmement. La tension que ses bras exerçaient sur les chaînes diminua et il put les entendre cliqueter sur le sol. Avant qu’il ne serre les poings en réalisant qu’il n’était pas forcément là pour un SPA. Il n’avait pas oublié la balle dans la tête. Seth était… Imprévisible parfois.

Comme s’il avait deviné que Richie avait reprit conscience, son geôlier se fit entendre. Il put discerner le bruit d’une porte qui s’ouvre puis se referme. Des pas familiers. Un coeur bien connu qui battait calmement, mais avec une pointe d’excitation. Seth.

 

———————————————————————————————————————————

 

Des jours qu’il attendait de pouvoir faire ça. Alors qu’au départ, il n’avait pas vraiment eut envie de mettre sa menace à exécution. Oui, Richie lui avait fait mal. Bon, c’était pas la première fois, ni sûrement la dernière. Et lui-même n’était pas toujours tendre avec son frère. 

Donc oui, il l’avait engueulé et menacé. Mais, il préférait de loin leurs longs ébats dans la suite d’un hôtel. Leurs échanges rapides dans le coin d’un immeuble. Les moments volés sous la douche ou dans un ascenseur. 

Les scénarios avaient leurs bons côtés. C’était fun d’explorer autre chose. Mais ils n’avaient pas sa priorité. Il y avait assez de nouveauté et de rebondissements dans sa vie quotidienne, il ne ressentait pas le besoin « d’épicer » sa vie sexuelle.

C’est Kate qui l’avait motivé en fait. Kate qui n’était pas sensée en savoir autant sur leurs sentiments. Ou leur vie sexuelle. 

Kate qui savait les lire tellement facilement… 

Ils s’inquiétaient tous les deux lorsque Richie se laissait sombrer dans la morosité après plusieurs jours de mauvais… repas. C’était rare, mais ça arrivait de temps en temps maintenant qu’ils étaient en permanence en mouvement. 

En général, Richie rebondissait. Il suffisait d’une victime moins sordide que les autres, qui lui apportait quelque chose de positif. Un don, même minime, qui fascinait Richie pendant des jours. 

Mais cette fois, ça durait. Ils n’avaient plus l’habitude de se retrouver autant au Nord.Ou de se planquer dans des villes aussi grandes. Ça plus des proies bien plus glauques qu’à l’habitude…

Et donc, Kate en était arrivée à lui demander s’il leur fallait du temps rien qu’à eux. Elle pourrait se trouver une autre planque pendant quelques jours. Les retrouver un peu plus tard, quand ça irait mieux pour Richie

Il avait immédiatement refusé. Vigoureusement. Hors de question qu’elle se mette en danger inutilement. Elle l’avait regardé comme si c’était lui qui était déraisonnable. Ils avaient dix ans d’écart, mais elle avait la capacité de lui donner l’impression d’être un môme. 

C’est là qu’il s’était rappelé de sa « menace ». Il y avait réfléchi toute une après-midi, observant Richie du coin de l’oeil, évaluant le niveau de dépression de son frère. Et il s’était lancé. Avec le même niveau que leurs plans habituels. Parce qu’il savait que ça plairait à Richie.

Il lui avait d’abord fallu trouver l’endroit idéal. A l’origine, il avait repéré ce garage parce qu’il ferait une bonne planque. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour décider qu’il serait aussi parfait pour ce scénario. C’était un vieux bâtiment, inutilisé depuis des mois, dans un coin paumé. Mais sans squatteurs pour le moment. Le propriétaire était quelqu’un qui avait une certaine réputation dans la ville mais qui n’avait plus l’usage du lieu depuis qu’il avait perdu l’usage de sa jambe. Il avait été enchanté de louer le local à un Gecko en échange de quelques bonnes info. Une bonne action de sa part en bonus, aider une personne handicapée à se remettre au boulot.

Ensuite, la partie la plus difficile. Il lui avait fallu suivre Richie pendant la moitié d’une semaine avant de réussir à trouver le bon moment. Ça ne le dérangeait plus de voir son frère tuer avec ses crocs. Plus trop en tout cas. Mais voir son expression après… Ce regard vide, distant… Ça, ça faisait mal. Il n’avait qu’une envie, sortir de sa cachette, attraper la nuque de son frère pour poser son front contre le sien. Le réconforter, lui dire que ça allait s’arranger puis guider sa tête contre sa gorge. 

Mais il se retenait, en se disant que si ça ne marchait pas, que ça durait trop longtemps, il pourrait céder à son impulsion. Mais il voulait attendre encore un peu. Réaliser le plan. Et il continuait de le suivre tous les soirs. Ni l’endroit ni le moment ne collaient… Jusqu’à cette nuit et cette allée merdique. 

Il avait discrètement suivi Richie et sa proie. L’avait regardé jouer avec. Regardé se nourrir, attendant le bon moment. Lorsqu’il était arrivé, il avait fallu être rapide. Sortir de l’ombre, lever la batte hâtivement, viser tant bien que mal et… Richie s’était effondré, seulement sonné. 

Il l’avait rapidement encapuchonné avant d’enfoncer dans son cou la seringue remplie d’anesthésiant qu’il s’était procuré auprès de Frederico. Une fois sûr que Richie était bien endormi, il lui avait retiré ses lunettes et les avait rangées à l’abri dans sa veste. Les détails comptent toujours.

En pestant contre le poids de Richie, il l’avait saisi sous les épaules et l’avait trainé jusqu’au SUV qu’il avait garé un peu plus loin. Il l’avait hissé jusque dans le coffre et avait pris le volant sans attendre que quelqu’un se demande ce qu’il faisait. Le quartier n’était pas fréquenté par les flics, mais ce n’était pas une raison pour chercher la merde.

Une fois arrivé au garage il avait rapidement garé le SUV à l’intérieur. Ensuite, il n’avait eu qu’à faire glisser Richie du coffre et le traîner jusqu’à l’endroit qu’il avait préparé. 

Il avait fait ses préparations en avance. L’atelier avait été nettoyé mais il avait préféré poser une bâche à l’endroit qu’il avait choisi. Et un matelas de camping pour son confort. Il avait testé les blocs métalliques et les chaînes et avait jugé leur résistance acceptable. 

Une fois Richie en place, il constata avec fierté qu’il avait bien calculé. Les chaînes le maintenaient couché sur l’atelier, les bras et les jambes bien tendus en croix. Il n’aurait pas beaucoup de liberté de mouvement. Ça limiterait les mauvaises surprises.

Seth sortit de sa poche la muselière de cuir et de métal qu’il avait fait confectionner. L’idée de base était de Frederico. Il ne savait pas trop si le Peacemaker avait voulu faire une blague ou s’il était sérieux, mais l’idée était restée dans un coin de sa tête. L’artisan n’avait même pas bronché lorsqu’il avait fait sa demande. Soit il y avait plus de culebras qu’il ne le pensait qui aimaient jouer à ça, soit beaucoup de gens appréciaient les baillons de cuir renforcés d’acier. Il n’allait pas juger… 

Il déplia l’objet et dut le faire tourner plusieurs fois entre ses mains avant de retrouver le bon sens. Le cuir noir était souple, mais solide. La partie basse enveloppait toute la mâchoire avec un boudin de cuir renforcé de métal à insérer entre les dents, impossible à déloger une fois les boucles serrées.

Il savait très bien ce que les crocs de Richie pouvaient déchirer. Pas la peine de lui faciliter la tâche. Il ajusta l’objet sur la tête de Richie, prenant soin de serrer suffisamment les lanières pour qu’il ne glisse pas.  
Sans vraiment de raison, il prit quelques secondes pour glisser ses doigts dans les mèches sombres et les remettre en place entre les bandes de cuir. Effleurer les paupières fermées, les pommettes encadrées de noir. Puis il remit en place le sac en tissu autour de la tête de Richie. 

Seth posa sa main sur le thorax de son frère, juste au dessus de son coeur. Les battements étaient forts et réguliers. Sa respiration déjà moins profonde. Il n’allait pas rester endormi longtemps. Ça lui laissait juste le temps d’aller récupérer ce dont il avait besoin dans le SUV avant de revenir.

 

*****************************************************

 

Seth s’approcha tranquillement de Richie. Pas besoin de lui annoncer sa présence ou de lui donner un indice sur l’identité de son kidnappeur. Il devait déjà très bien savoir que c’était lui, il en aurait mit sa main à couper. 

Jamais il n’aurait été aussi tranquille dans le cas contraire. Ses bras et les jambes relâchés, sa respiration calme. Et surtout jamais il n’y aurait eut ce renflement dans son pantalon. 

Honnêtement, il lui fallait bien avouer que son propre pantalon n’était pas encore trop serré, mais que ça n’allait pas durer.

Seth laissa tomber le sac qu’il avait à la main avant de s’assoir à califourchon sur le ventre de Richie. Il tendit le bras et retira la cagoule. Les yeux bleus pâles de Richard se fixèrent immédiatement dans les siens. Il n’avait pas l’air impressionné, ni anxieux… Juste patient… Curieux de savoir ce qu’il allait faire ensuite. Peut-être une légère point d’anxiété, mais rien qui collait avec le scénario. 

Il soupira légèrement. Rien n’était jamais facile avec Richie. Il allait devoir le motiver un peu à jouer le jeu.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça Richard. Tu vas m’obliger à te laisser moisir ici quelques jours si c’est tout l’effet que ça te fait de te réveiller comme ça ! »

Encouragé par le léger froncement de sourcil de Richie, Seth continua.

« On a un problème Richard. Seth fit claquer ses doigts en face des yeux de Richie avant de le surprendre d’une pichenette sur l’avant de la muselière. Et on va régler ça une bonne fois pour toute ce soir ! »

Il se pencha et fouilla les poches du costume de son frère jusqu’à mettre la main sur un manche en os gravé. Le couteau favori de son frère. Qu’il plaça devant son visage avant d’en faire sortir la lame d’obsidienne. 

Il avait mis un moment à réussir ce tour. Surtout qu’il devait s’entraîner en cachette. Et que Richie avait quasiment toujours ce truc sur lui. Le regard surpris de son frère manqua lui arracher un sourire de fierté. 

« Ça fait un moment que je dois t’apprendre à contrôler tes crocs… Et ouais, on a été salement occupés ces derniers temps. Mais ce soir, tu y passes ! »

Seth hocha la tête comme si son frère avait pu répondre. 

« Comment je vais faire ? Ne sois pas si pressé ! »

Seth glissa souplement en arrière. Jusqu’à être entre les pieds de Richie. Plantant ses yeux dans ceux de son frère, il inséra la lame sous le tissu de la jambe de son pantalon et, sans s’arrêter, coupa ce dernier jusqu’à la mi-cuisse. Laissant derrière une fine trainée de sang. 

Richie s’était tendu en sentant la lame dans sa peau et même franchement crispé lorsqu’elle avait approché son entrejambe. Sa respiration s’était accélérée mais son regard était toujours fermement planté dans celui de Seth. Qui lui répondit avec un sourire avant de réitérer avec sa deuxième jambe. Un marmonnement étouffé et offusqué lui arracha un nouveau sourire.

« Quoi ? Ça ne te convient pas ? C’est con, tu peux rien y faire… »

Deux coups de lames succincts. Et le pantalon était ouvert jusqu’à la ceinture, laissant apparaître un boxer blanc en dessous. 

« Je comprends pourquoi tu l’aimes tellement ton canif. Il est rudement efficace ! »

Il le posa délicatement à coté d’eux avant de s’attaquer à la boucle de la ceinture. Richie adorait cette ceinture. Pas sûr qu’il apprécie qu’elle finisse en lamelles. 

Il tira sur la boucle, faisant glisser le flot autour de son frère jusqu’à l’avoir dans les mains. Il s’apprêtait à la déposer à côté d’eux lorsqu’il stoppa son mouvement. Il venait de se souvenir de ce que Richie avait fait avec sa propre ceinture.

Un sourire montrant un peu trop les dents aux lèvres, il se pencha en avant et saisit une des lanières de la muselière de Richie, le forçant à soulever la tête. Il glissa la ceinture autour de sa gorge, le cuir souple serpentant le long de la peau pâle. Avant de fermer la boucle au trou le plus serré possible. Pas question que Richie s’étouffe et loupe le reste. Mais s’il pouvait être un peu plus inconfortable… 

Seth se permit quelques instants pour admirer son travail. La muselière, qui enveloppait la mâchoire de Richie. Les lanières qui encerclaient sa tête. Le contraste entre le noir du cuir et la couleur de sa peau. De ses yeux… Le cuir qui rampaient au milieu des mèches noires.  
La ceinture épaisse, serrée autour de sa gorge. La boucle métallique posée sur sa pomme d’Adam. La lanière serpentant sur sa poitrine. 

Le contraste avec l’attitude insoumise et rebelle de Richie. 

S’il avait eut des doutes sur le fait de se lancer dans ce scénario, ils étaient oubliés. La brûlure entre ses reins et son érection qui gonflait contre sa braguette en étaient la preuve.

Sa main glissa le long de la poitrine de Richie. Saisit le flot de la ceinture. Il tira d’un coup sec dessus, forçant la tête de Richie vers la sienne. Il pressa rapidement ses lèvre sur le front pâle avant de le relâcher. Et de reculer à nouveau entre ses jambes. 

Deux coup de couteau rapides. Le pantalon de Richie finit ouvert jusqu’à la taille. La peau entaillée dans le sillage du couteau. Un peu plus ensanglanté à l’endroit où le couteau avait ripé parce que Richie avait eut un soubresaut. Seth fronça les sourcils en reposant la lame. Pas qu’il s’inquiétait, vu le pouvoir de guérison des Culebras…

« Quel idée de bouger aussi… »

Il saisit le tissu de l’entrejambe, tira d’un coup sec et jeta les lambeaux derrière eux. D’un mouvement souple, il glissa vers l’avant et, lentement, délibérément, s’assit sur le bassin de Richie, poussant l’érection qui gonflait le boxer de son frère contre ses fesses. 

Le mouvement qu’il put sentir sous lui le fit sourire. Les sourcils de Richie avaient beau être froncés, il avait beau tenter de maintenir son attitude rebelle, son corps le trahissait complètement. 

Il glissa sa main droite sous la veste de Richie. Caressant les abdominaux tendus à travers le tissu de la chemise. Appréciant leur fermeté. 

« Il est temps de se débarrasser de tout ça aussi… Ne jamais se lancer dans un job si la préparation n’est pas complètement achevée. C’est ton truc ça, hein ! »

Reprenant la lame, Seth entreprit de découper un par un les boutons du costume. Lentement. Puis du gilet. Tranquillement. Et enfin de la chemise. Sans prêter la moindre attention aux marmonnements étouffés de son frère. 

Il était plutôt fier de son sang froid, malgré la chaleur dans ses reins et l’étroitesse presque douloureuse de son pantalon. 

Seth releva les yeux vers Richie avec un sourire satisfait. Ce n’était pas vraiment dans sa nature d’emmerder - trop - son frère. Mais une fois de temps en temps, c’était fun. Et s’il en jugeait par ce qu’il sentait contre ses fesses, Richie n’était pas si malheureux que ça.

« Tu comptes tenir combien de temps avec la tête redressée comme ça ? » Seth attrapa le flot de la ceinture et y donna une petite secousse. Tu vas te coller un magnifique torticolis à force… »

Il glissa ses mains sous les couches de tissus et les repoussa vers les épaules de Richie, prenant soin de rester hors de portée d’un éventuel coup de boule.

« Et arrête de marmonner, on dirait un vieux grand-père gâteux. »

Et de toute façon, même s’il pouvait parler, Seth n’en tiendrait pas compte.

Ses mains glissèrent jusque sur la poitrine dénudée de Richie. Savourant le contraste de la peau douce sur les muscles fermes. Appréciant les pectoraux définis. Dessinant du bout des doigts les abdominaux tendus. Suivant le tracé des côtes. 

La respiration de Richie se fit plus profonde et sa tête retomba enfin en arrière. Il commençait à comprendre que le jeu allait durer. Et qu’il ferait mieux de s’économiser.

Seth en profita pour explorer les épaules musclées. Effleurer la gorge barrée de cuir. Contourner la pomme d’Adam qui bougeait sous la boucle métallique. Il traça les limites de la muselière. Les pommettes marquées, soulignées par le cuir et, pour une fois, non dissimulées sous des lunettes. 

Il poursuivit ses caresses. Ses mains glissèrent à nouveau le long de la nuque, des épaules, des côtes, vers les abdominaux. Vers la ligne de démarcation que formait le boxer. Ses doigts en tracèrent l’élastique, effleurant le peau fine juste au dessus. 

Des cliquetis de chaines lui firent redresser la tête. Richie avait saisit les anneaux à pleines mains. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Et son bassin ondulait doucement sous ses fesses, pressant une érection très ferme contre lui.

Non, non… Beaucoup trop tôt et pas du tout mérité !!

D’un mouvement fluide, Seth recula entre les cuisses de Richie, saisit le couteau et fit deux entailles sur les côtés du boxer. En prenant soin de griffer la peau fragile et sensible en dessous avec la pointe de la lame d’obsidienne. 

La réponse fut à la hauteur de ses espérances. Un cri étranglé réussit à se faire entendre à travers le bâillon et la muselière. Les mains de Richie se crispèrent plus violemment sur les chaines. 

Un quart de seconde, Seth se demanda si elles étaient suffisamment résistantes. 

Le regard furieux de Richie se planta dans le sien.

« Tu croyais quoi ? Que tu étais là pour un massage et prendre ton pied contre mon cul ? » 

Et son meilleur sourire goguenard pour énerver Richie. 

Gagné… Les yeux bleu pâle se teintèrent quelques secondes de jaune. Les pupilles rondes se firent fendues avant de reprendre leur forme originale.

Presque…

Seth déposa le couteau à côté du sac. Il glissa ses mains sous les cuisses contractées, remonta jusqu’aux fesses fermes. Il saisit les restes du boxer et le bout de tissu vint rejoindre le pantalon dans un coin. 

L’érection ferme et gonflée de Richie se dressa entre eux. Rouge et déjà humide à l’extrémité. Râleur pour la forme, ouais… Il pouvait difficilement masquer son plaisir maintenant.

Les mains de Seth glissèrent à nouveau sur Richie. Partant à l’exploration du reste de son corps. Le ventre tendu, aux muscles tressaillant sous ses doigts. Les os du bassin, dur sous la peau fine, plongeant en direction des cuisses, arquées contre la tension des chaînes. La peau légèrement rougie par l’excitation, mais fraiche et lisse sous ses doigts. 

Il glissa ses mains sous les fesses fermes. Massant entre ses doigts les muscles ronds. Avant de soulever le bassin de Richie, d’un mouvement énergique. 

Redressant le bas de son corps. Plaçant son érection juste à proximité de ses lèvres. 

Pendant quelques secondes, il resta immobile, les yeux fixés sur ceux de Richie. 

Son souffle sur l’érection de ce dernier. 

Chacune de ses respirations effleurant le gland rougie, humide.

Il pouvait sentir les tremblements des muscles de Richie sous ses doigts. 

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, un défi, une mesure de leurs volontés. Au moment même où Seth pensa abandonner, céder à la tentation de saisir Richie entre ces lèvres, à ce moment même, le contrôle de son frère faiblit. Trois fois rien. Un petit mouvement de son bassin en réponse au soupir de Seth. Sa tête qui bascule en arrière.

Gagné…

Seth glissa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Les humectant avant de baisser la tête, juste un tout petit peu. Juste assez pour saisir le gland rouge et brillant entre ses lèvres. 

Le grognement qu’il entendit en réponse manqua lui faire perdre une partie de son contrôle. La brûlure dans son bassin se fit si forte qu’il ne put retenir un coup de rein. Dans le vide. Son érection, pleinement gonflée, coincée dans son jeans.

Sa langue vint caresser doucement l’urètre, recueillant le liquide qui s’en était écoulé. Le laissant se répandre sur sa langue, dans sa bouche. 

Il parcourut le gland en entier. Une fois. Deux fois. Imprégnant sa bouche de l’odeur de Richie. 

Avant de plonger un peu plus en avant. Explorant un peu plus la longueur de l’érection dans sa bouche.

Avant de remonter s’occuper du gland. Recueillir un peu plus de liquide. 

Il entama quelques mouvements de va et vient. Faisant glisser la verge de Richie entre ses lèvres. Sur sa langue. Le long de ses joues. De plus en plus loin. De plus en plus profondément. 

Jusqu’à ce qu’elle effleure sa gorge à chaque passage. 

Richie haletait plus qu’il ne respirait dans sa muselière. Son contrôle, jusque là presque parfait, faiblissait. 

Les mouvements instinctifs qui lui échappaient obligèrent Seth à lâcher ses fesses pour le maintenir plaqué au sol. Tandis qu’il poursuivait ses va-et-vient. 

Avant de s’arrêter soudainement. Sans avertissement. 

Il se redressa au dessus de Richie, les lèvres rougies et gonflées, brillantes.

Il y eut un bruit violent de chaines. Le temps que Richie se rappelle qu’il était attaché fermement. 

Seth lui jeta un coup d’oeil goguenard, masquant de son mieux son propre état. Les yeux de Richie étaient passés du bleu pâle habituel au jaune culebra, les pupilles fendues.

« Ne stresse pas comme ça, Richard… »

Dur de rester zen et maitre de soi, hein frangin ?

«  J’ai juste besoin de faire quelques ajustements ! » 

Seth déboucla rapidement sa ceinture. Fit sauter le bouton de son pantalon. 

Il fut obligé de se mordre discrètement l’intérieur de la joue pour retenir un gémissement. Le contact de ses doigts qui faisaient glisser la braguette le long de son érection sensible l’avait pris par surprise.

Il laissa s’échapper un soupir lorsqu’elle fut enfin libérée du tissu serré. 

Il fit glisser son jeans et son boxer le long de ses jambes, sans cérémonie. Et resta ainsi, immobile, au dessus de son frère. Savourant cette libération. L’air frais contre son érection complètement érigée. Lourde, brûlante. La chaleur qui couvait entre ses reins s’embrasait de plus belle à chaque halètement de Richie.

Seth ne put résister à la tentation. Sa main gauche glissa le long de sa cuisse. Avant d’encercler son érection dans sa paume. 

Le regard brûlant de Richie semblaient le toucher physiquement. 

Quelques lents mouvements de va-et-vient. Juste de quoi l’exciter un peu plus. Pas assez pour apaiser son désir. 

Le grognement de Richie le fit sourire. Monsieur Self Control commençait définitivement à faiblir…

Il n’avait aucune peine à imaginer les crocs qui devaient être apparus dans la bouche de son frère. Mais il y avait le bâillon qui était logé entre ses dents. Et la muselière qui lui bloquait la mâchoire et l’empêchait de s’en débarrasser. Forçant ainsi les crocs à rester courbés en arrière. 

Seth s’agenouilla au dessus du ventre de Richie. Avant de reculer lentement le bas de son corps. Doucement. Ses bras posés de part et d’autres de Richie. Son torse au dessus du sien. Jusqu’à ce que leurs érections soient l’une contre l’autre. Leurs corps plaqués l’un contre l’autre. 

Il ne fit rien pour retenir le gémissement qui s’échappa de sa gorge. Les bras de Richie se tendirent contre les chaînes. Ses yeux de serpent étaient fixés intensément sur sa gorge. Il pouvait voir les glandes à venin pulser de part et d’autre de sa gorge, sous le cuir noir. Au même rythme que le sexe contre le sien. 

Il se laissa tomber un peu plus en avant, sa tête dans le cou de son frère. Sa main gauche s’insinua entre leurs corps, encerclant leurs érections entre ses doigts. De l’autre, il attrapa une des boucles métallique de la muselière. 

Il fit basculer la tête de Richie en arrière et posa ses lèvres sur la peau de sa gorge. Juste au dessus d’une de ces glandes qui faisaient de son frère un culebra et plus un humain. Jamais encore il n’avait osé explorer cette zone. N’en avait eu envie.

Encouragé par le soupir de Richie, il caressa, testa la chair sous ses lèvres. Chaude, pulsant sous ses caresses. Tellement… Etrange, différente. 

Sa langue traça doucement la longueur de la glande. Il put la sentir bouger, glisser sous la peau fine de la gorge de son frère. Pulser, prête à injecter le venin dont elle était pleine. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il saisit la peau sous ses lèvres entre ses dents. Fermement.

Un bruit rauque s’échappa de la gorge de Richie. Son corps se tendit sous lui, le soulevant sans difficulté. Menaçant de le déloger.

Desserrant légèrement la prise de ses dents, il s’appliqua à lécher et à sucer la chair qu’il avait capturée dans sa bouche. En rythme avec les mouvements de sa main sur leurs érections. 

Les ondulations de Richie compliquaient sa tâche. Ses contorsions, ses mouvements interrompus par les chaînes empêchaient toute vraie coordination de la part de Seth. Mais son excitation ne semblait pas en être diminué, au contraire. A chaque fois qu’un coup de bassin de son frère faisait glisser sa main plus vite, plus fort, la chaleur entre ses reins se faisait plus forte, brûlante. Ses testicules étaient crispés contre sa verge. Encore un peu. Ils étaient si proches…

Et le reste du plan ?

Dans un sursaut de volonté, Seth se força à lâcher la gorge de son frère. A se redresser. Lâchant à regret leurs érections qui pulsaient entre ses doigts. Rouges sombres, humides.

Il avait failli céder à la tentation.

Tentant de reprendre le contrôle, il se focalisa sur la marque rouge violacée sur la gorge de son frère. Une trace qui disparaissait rapidement sous ses yeux. 

Il avait lâché sa prise sur le bâillon en bougeant et Richie avait tourné la tête pour le regarder avec une intensité effrayante. Plus aucune trace de contrôle dans ses yeux. Sa respiration était à peine plus calme que la sienne et il pouvait lire la tension qui l’habitait dans les tremblements de ses muscles.

Heureusement qu’il avait convenablement testé les chaines ! 

Il posa sa main à plat sur un ventre tendu, chaud. Un geste apaisant, une caresse, une manière de rétablir le contact. Quelques secondes de répit pour tous les deux.

Lorsqu’il eut suffisamment repris son souffle pour parler, Seth se redressa pour attraper le sac qu’il avait posé à proximité. 

« Prêt pour la suite ? »

Comme s’il avait peur de ne pas avoir toute l’attention de Richie.

Il fouilla rapidement et sortit un petit tube de lubrifiant. Le capuchon sauta avec un bruit humide. Il fit couler une généreuse quantité de liquide dans sa paume. Une odeur chaude de cannelle s’en échappa, se mêlant à leurs odeurs respectives. Excitant leurs sens et leurs désirs.

Seth inclina doucement sa main, laissant le liquide épais couler lentement. Sur le ventre de Richie. Puis sur le gland tumescent. Le long de la verge érigée. Jusqu’aux testicules tendus. Quelques gouttes s’échappèrent et vinrent glisser entre les fesses de Richie.

De la même main, il répartit le liquide sur toute la longueur de l’érection de son frère. Richie tremblait sous lui. Sa tête était rejetée en arrière, ses yeux fermés. 

Mais, dès qu’il cessa de le toucher, il reporta immédiatement son attention sur lui. Toujours cette même intensité… 

Seth ne perdit plus de temps. Il revint se positionner au dessus de son frère, une main posée au sol pour garder son équilibre. Tandis que l’autre descendait le long de son propre corps. Caressant son ventre, sa hanche. Glissant entre ses fesses. 

Il eut un frisson lorsque ces doigts entrèrent en contact avec la base du gode. Qui était dans son corps depuis qu’il avait quitté la salle de bain de l’hôtel. 

L’attention de son frère se fit encore plus perçante, focalisée sur les mouvements de sa main. 

Il saisit la base et tira, lentement. Sans s’arrêter. Un long gémissement lui échappa lorsque le gode appuya plus fortement contre sa prostate. Ecarta un peu plus ses muscles. Avant de quitter son corps, le laissant désagréablement vide.

Il le laissa tomber au sol sans plus s’y intéresser. 

Prenant bien soin d’avoir toute l’attention de Richie, il glissa deux doigts lubrifiés à la place du gode. Ce dernier avait remplit son rôle. Il était encore agréablement lubrifié, détendu, ouvert. Il retira ses doigts, avant de les insérer à nouveau. Puis un troisième. 

Le grondement rageur de Richie lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Il ne s’était pas rendu compte qu’il les avait fermés. Un filet paresseux coulait le long de son gland, avant de gouter sur son frère. Il avait failli se louper…

Il fit glisser ses doigts hors de son corps avant de saisir délicatement la base de l’érection tumescente de Richie. Il le guida contre son corps, jusqu’entre ses fesses. Et inséra l’extrémité de son sexe en lui. 

Il le sentit forcer légèrement le passage. S’introduire entre l’anneau de muscles. Se glisser en lui, facilement.

Sans s’arrêter, ni tenter de stopper ses halètements, Seth s’assit lentement sur Richie. Jusqu’à ce que toute son érection soit en lui, le remplissant. Pulsant en lui, les reliant tous les deux.

Obligé de s’arrêter à nouveau pour reprendre son souffle, garder son contrôle, il reporta son attention sur son frère. 

Richie avait saisi les chaines à pleines mains. Ses doigts étaient crispés autour des anneaux métalliques. Ses yeux jaunes, brillants, aux pupilles fendues dilatées, étaient fixés sur l’endroit où leurs deux corps étaient joints. Son souffle était court, ses muscles tendus, tremblants. Mais il restait passif, attendant que Seth prenne l’initiative.

Il avait compris.

Lorsqu’il fut certain de pouvoir bouger sans perdre son contrôle, Seth se redressa légèrement. Lentement. Avant de se laisser à nouveau glisser vers le bas. Le mouvement leur arracha un soupir plaintif à tous les deux. 

Il recommença, tout aussi lentement, de plus en plus haut, jusqu'à ne tenir plus que le gland de Richie en lui. Resserré entre ses muscles. 

Pour laisser toute la longueur de son érection glisser à nouveau en lui. La chaleur qui brûlait entre ses reins s’intensifia. Lentement, mais sûrement, son rythme s’accéléra. Son corps bien lubrifié glissant facilement sur le sexe de Richie, l’enserrant en lui. Sa propre érection en devenait secondaire tant il était concentré sur les sensations que ses mouvements lui procuraient. 

Il ne s’était pas rendu compte qu’il avait fermé les yeux. Perdu dans son rythme, dans les stimulations procurées. Ses deux mains posées sur les épaules de Richie, sa tête, baissée, touchant presque celle, masquée, de son frère. Ce fut lorsque Richie vint à la rencontre de son corps d’un coup de reins qu’il les rouvrit enfin. Leurs regards plongèrent l’un dans l’autre, brûlant tous les deux. 

Ils ne tiendraient plus longtemps. 

Son érection brûlait, lourde et engorgée, tendue contre son ventre. Le liquide qui s’échappait de son gland tumescent ne s’interrompait plus.

Les mouvements de Richie avaient accéléré leur rythme. L’angle était différent et son sexe venait appuyer contre sa prostate à chaque pénétration. De plus en plus vite. De plus en plus fort. 

Le plaisir plus violent et exigeant à chaque fois.

Seth tenta de retarder l’inévitable. De continuer ainsi un peu plus longtemps. Mais Richie redressa un peu plus sa tête et leurs deux fronts se touchèrent. Avec un gémissement étranglé, il s’affaissa sur son frère. Son érection se retrouva prise entre les mouvements de leurs deux corps. Glissant entre leurs peaux lubrifiées par leur transpiration et le liquide qui s’était écoulé de lui. Les sensations soudaines menacèrent de le faire jouir. 

Ses mains vinrent chercher à tâtons la fermeture de la cagoule de Richie. Tandis qu’il se maintenait comme il le pouvait sur ses coudes. Et que les mouvements brusques des reins de Richie manquaient lui couper le souffle. Lui faire perdre l’équilibre…

Enfin, il réussit à défaire la boucle et à retirer la muselière. Il laissa sa tête tomber dans le cou de Richie. Qui vint immédiatement à l’assaut de sa gorge. 

Sa langue vint câliner, titiller, les deux marques camouflées par le tatouage. Réveillant souvenirs et sensations partagées en Seth. Surprise, douleur, honte, jouissance, abandon. 

Sans plus prévenir, les crocs mordirent sa chair, exactement au même endroit que cette première fois. La douleur de la morsure diluée au milieu du reste. 

Tout ce qu’il pouvait encore faire était tenter de garder son équilibre au dessus de Richie. Tandis que leurs mouvements se faisaient de plus en plus rapides, chaotiques. Toute notion de rythme oubliée. 

Les derniers coups de reins de Richie le firent basculer. Ses muscles se crispèrent plus fort autour de l’érection de son frère et l’orgasme le prit. Maintenu par la verge de Richie en lui et ses crocs dans sa gorge. Tendu entre ces deux points. Submergé par la présence de son frère.

Son sperme se répandit entre leurs corps. Un cri rauque s’échappa de sa gorge serrée. Et il se laissa enfin retomber contre Richie.

Son frère ne tarda pas à le suivre. Deux, trois coups de reins erratiques, puissants. Pénétrant son corps alangui et sans résistance. 

Et il le sentit se répandre en lui. Ses crocs s’enfonçant encore plus profondément dans sa gorge. 

Au moment où la douleur menaça de le faire sortir de sa torpeur satisfaite, Richie le relâcha soudainement, poussant à son tour un long cri.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment. Immobiles l’un contre l’autre si ce n’était le mouvement de leurs respirations haletantes. Cherchant à apaiser les battements erratiques de leurs coeurs. A retrouver assez d’énergie pour forcer leurs muscles alanguis à bouger à nouveau.

Ce fut la sensation du sang qui s’écoulait encore lentement de la blessure à sa gorge qui obligea Seth à bouger. Avec un grognement de mécontentement, il se redressa vaguement et tâtonna pour attraper le sac. 

Son mouvement fit glisser la verge de Richie hors de son corps, faisant enfin réagir ce dernier. Il rouvrit les yeux et prit la parole, d’une voix nonchalante. 

« C’était… Intéressant… »

Seth sortit un tissu propre qu’il appliqua contre sa gorge avant de hocher la tête, grimaçant légèrement lorsque la douleur du mouvement le prit par surprise.

« J’ai cru remarquer que ça t’avait plus, ouais. Putain, ça fait un mal de chien maintenant !! 

\- C’est toi qui voulait un Van Helsing !

\- Justement parce que tu m’avais mordu comme un animal ! 

\- A quoi tu t’attendais après ça !

\- Genre, c’est ma faute si tu n’as aucun contrôle de tes instincts… »

Richie haussa un sourcil. Seth y répondit en secouant la tête, pas trop vite ni trop fort. Il fouilla à nouveau dans le sac et en sortit une petite clé. Deux tours rapides et les chaînes qui retenaient Richie se détendirent soudainement. Les bras de son frère vinrent immédiatement l’enlacer. 

« N’empêche, la prochaine fois, tu gardes la muselière jusqu’au bout ! »


End file.
